Naruto Master of Shadows
by Shadowblade9984
Summary: This will be a cross-over between Naruto and Assassins Creed. The Uzumaki and Namikaze clans are part of the Kohona Sect of the Assassin Brotherhood. Naruto is the last of the order and must recruit friends and foes alike in order to be ready for the ultimate fight that is to come. A great evil has arisen in the Elemental Nations and the ninjas must be ready or their freedom.


Assassins Creed/Naruto cross-over fanfiction

This will be a cross-over between Naruto and Assassins Creed. The Uzumaki and Namikaze clans are part of the Kohona Sect of the Assassin Brotherhood. Naruto is the last of the order and must recruit friends and foes alike in order to be ready for the ultimate fight that is to come. A great evil has arisen in the Elemental Nations and the ninjas must be ready or their freedom will be taken from them forever.

Chapter 1:

It was another day in the Village Hidden in the leaves, merchants were out with their wares, ANBU were patrolling the rooftops and the other ninja were either out on missions or enjoying a nice day off. Meanwhile, in another part of town an orange-wearing academy student was currently running for his life. This student's name was Naruto and just like every time he left his run-down apartment in the slums of city he was chased and beaten for no reason whatsoever.

"COME BACK HERE DEMON!" yelled a civilian wielding a butcher knife.

"WHAT DID I DO? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU." Naruto screamed.

Now Naruto made the worse mistake he could have made, he looked behind him which made him run even faster. The one civilian had gathered attention and now there were more than thirty who wielded a variety of weapons from knives to cubs to the occasional kunai knife. Naruto lead them on a wild chase, through alleys, around carts, stalls zig-zagging between mobs of people, throwing balls of paint at their feet to try and slow them down. It worked for the first bit then they got smart and got the attention of nearby Chuunin and Jounin who joined the chase.

If Naruto thought that the Chuunin and Jounin were there to help him, he was dead wrong. They immediately joined when they saw who the civilians were chasing. Using all their ninja skills they had, they threw barrages of kunai and shurikan at his legs to slow him down. Naruto dodged, jumped and zig-zagged but no matter how hard he tried, the mob kept getting closer and closer. Right when Naruto thought he was home free, a kunai thrown by the sole Jounin in the group hit his right calf and he went down. The crowd starting beating him, kicking him anywhere they could reach. After the first few minutes they started using the weapons they had on them.

All Naruto could do was cover his face and curl into a ball to try and minimize the damage. Over and over he was hit, stabbed and kicked. The whole time the crowd was yelling things that didn't make sense to him. As time went on, the viciousness of the villagers seemed to increase.

"DIE DEMON! THIS IS FOR MY WIFE" cried one as one of the Chuunin drove his kunai into his chest. "My wife and unborn child" cried one of merchants as he smashed his club into Naruto's arm. When it made contact, Naruto thought he heard something break.

After what seemed like hours, Naruto felt himself slowly drifting into unconsciousness, but just before he passed out he heard the sound of someone yelling,

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Naruto turned his head slightly, saw an old man wearing a white hat with the words Fire Shadow on it and surrounding him were two dozen ANBU. This old man was Hiruzen Saratobi the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Old man" he said before he finally passed out. The Hokage looked at Naruto's broken and bloody body and his heart broke, seeing the villages' stupidity. Naruto his grandson in all but blood attacked and not even seven years old. His anger doubled as he yelled "DOG". A dog-masked ANBU stepped forward from his right.

"Yes Hokage-sama" he said. "Arrest every villager and ninja in this crowd and bring them to Ibiki and Anko. Tell them no kid gloves and tell him once he gets what he needs to make sure that they will never do it again." The Hokage ordered in a cold voice. "Aye Hokage-Sama" the Dog-masked ANBU said as he and the rest of his squad went into action.

The ANBU pulled no punches as they went to fulfilling the Hokage's orders in the most vicious way possible. Once the crowd was subdued and everyone was on their way to Ibiki but the Hokage and the Dog-masked ANBU who cradled Naruto in his arms. Hokage said," Run to the hospital and request my personal healer to take charge of Naruto's treatment. The ANBU bowed his head slightly to show respect to his leader and starting hopping rooftops with Naruto in his arms towards the hospital. The Hokage sighed as he headed back to his office with his personal guard following behind.


End file.
